Automatonic Electronic Harmonics
by HappyFacesMakeTheWorldStopDead
Summary: Roxas and Sora are Robot brothers with a human dad. When Sora wants to tie the knot with his boyfriend Riku, Roxas forbids him, scared that Riku will find out their secrete. What happens when Roxas meets someone as well, and finds himself in the same position as Sora? AkuRoku, Sora/Riku, Cloud/Leon


So, I had this idea while listening to Steam Powered Giraffe one day (If you don't know them, go look them up), and I thought, 'What if Roxas and Sora were Rabbit and The Jon?! :D'. This is that idea's baby. I have to admit, I don't really like this first chapter, but eh, whatever. I'll work on it later.

Story: Roxas and Sora are Robot brothers with a human dad. When Sora wants to tie the knot with his boyfriend Riku, Roxas forbids him, scared that Riku will find out their secrete. What happens when Roxas meets someone as well, and finds himself in the same position as Sora?

Disclaimer: I don't make games or write songs. Often. So obviously, none of the mentioned things are mine.

Automatonic Electronic Harmonics

Chapter One

It wasn't easy being a robot. No, always worrying if you had enough oil to keep you running and enough lubricant to keep you moving wasn't very fun. Not to mention the fact that you had to keep a constant eye on every inch of 'skin' you had on at the moment to make sure that it wasn't punctured or torn. These are just a few of the things that Roxas, you're average, everyday robot, had to go through. But he wasn't as normal as you might think. Most robots had their creator to help them through their programed lives, but Roxas didn't. He didn't know his creator, for the first time he opened his eyes, he saw only a dark alley.

Even still, he had something that most robots didn't have; a family. Though no one in his family was actually related to one another, they stuck together. The Strife's consisted of Roxas, his 'brother', Sora, who was also a robot, Cloud, his human father, and Leon, Cloud's boyfriend.

Though Roxas and Sora were both robots, and therefore had more knowledge than most humans they meet, they still didn't yet know the basics. So Cloud, being the ever best father he could be, prepared them and sent them off to school. Which school, you ask? Well, high school, of course.

01134

"Dad!" Roxas yelled as he stared at the paint smudged across his face. He scowled at his reflection before turning the withering look to his father. Cloud stood at the door with one hand still on the doorknob.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I need you to lock the door after me," he said. Roxas rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he just get Sora to do it? Or even lock it himself? Roxas turned back to the mirror and started to wipe up the smudged paint. He looked back to his father when the older blond didn't move.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"What are you doing?" Cloud twisted his face in confusion. Roxas shock his head slightly. He should know by now that his robotic son didn't do anything without a reason behind it.

"I'm getting ready to film," was the reply. It was understood by now what that meant.

"Oh, well, lock the door," Cloud said and he left the other blond. The door slammed shut as the human left for work. He was a mechanic at a nearby auto shop, which was one of the reasons he took in Roxas in the first place. It made buying oil a lot easier.

Roxas finished painting on his face and a spark of joy was sent from his processor. He left his room and walked down to the small hallway to another room. His brother sat on the ground in the middle of the room, staring at the wiring components of his camera. Sora had made that camera himself one day when he was bored, and it was a piece of junk. But it did the trick, so there was no need to go and get another one. Roxas sat next to the brunette with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with it this time?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some wires are loose." Sora replied. Roxas turned to a clock on the wall. They didn't have time for this.

"It will take you approximately ten minutes to fix this, and by that time, we'll already be late," Roxas took the camera from his brother to try and fix it himself.

"Humans make mistakes all the time," the younger said out of the blue. The blond sighed. He and his brother were always trying to be more human like. Would being late do just that? If only his father didn't have to leave for work so early. Oh, wait. He still needed to lock the door. He tossed the broken camera to Sora and left the office to go lock the door.

When he got back, the camera was discarded on the floor and Sora was seated in one of the many office chairs. His attention was focused on the screen of a computer.

"Did you fix it?" the blond asked, bending down to pick up the device.

"No, but I thought we could use the camera on the computer instead." Oh. _Why didn't I think of that? _Roxas thought. He was usually the smart one of the two, but it seems that Sora was stepping up his game. The blonde grabbed another chair and rolled it over to his brother. "Okay," the other robot said, "we should be able to stream on time now. How does my makeup look?" he asked with a light smile. The 'makeup' was actually yellow-orange paint spread across his face, with black lines coming down from the middle of his eyes. It was meant to resemble a robot, one that humans had tried to make with tin. But of course, it didn't work.

"You look fabulous." Roxas said with a straight face. Sora giggled at his brother's seriousness. As the timer on the stream started to get lower, the brothers got up from their seats and got ready. There was a small hum as Roxas changed his vocal patterns around.

"Wait," Roxas said, his voice sounding more mature than it should, "Where's your hat?"

"Oh!" Sora's fingers flew to his head to find that there was indeed, no hat. He ran out of the room to get it just as the stream timer ran out, and Roxas was left alone with 4 million other people on the other side of the stream.

01134

"Did you boys have a nice weekend?" Leon asked as he walked into the small apartment, followed by Sora, who let him in. It was around seven at night now, and the robotic brothers had just gotten done with their almost twelve hour stream. Roxas shrugged at the question, his body going into a slight faze of recharge. Sora sat across from him at the dining table. Leon went into the kitchen where their dad was cooking dinner, having just got home from work himself. Roxas looked up to his brother.

"You should take the ballistic gel off your face for a while. Let your engine breathe." Roxas said to his brother. He had already done so, revealing the wires, wheels, and mechanics beneath.

"And look like you?" Sora said with a laugh. He tiredly pulled it off though, and powered down his eyes to resemble them being closed. Leon and Cloud came into the dining room shortly after that with oil and chicken in hand.

01134

A/N: Did you like it? Did you understand what was going on? Do you want more? Do you want me to stop asking questions? Do you want to leave a comment? :3

Seriously though, tell me what you think in the space provided below. I want to know if I should continue this or just give up.


End file.
